


Won't You Open Up Your Eyes

by Dandalion



Category: Glee
Genre: First Time Bottoming, M/M, Multi, Sweet, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandalion/pseuds/Dandalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has been keeping something from Kurt and Blaine....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't You Open Up Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written for the sebklaine bang (sebklainebang.tumblr.com), which was forever ago and I'm an awful person for just posting this...I had prompt three, if you want to go check it out!
> 
> Title's from Dear Prudence because...idk it's what came to mind when I went to title it lol

Kurt doesn’t think he’ll ever get over how hot the sight of Sebastian fucking into Blaine is.  The way Sebastian is so intensely concentrated, gripping Blaine’s calves where they’re thrown over his shoulders, pumping his hips with precision and enthusiasm, slamming into him over and over, never taking his eyes off Blaine’s face.  The way Blaine can’t stop making noise, crying out and whining and moaning and panting, little “ah ah  _ah_ ” sounds, his eyes screwed shut, his mouth wide open, skin shining with sweat, fingers tangled roughly in the sheets.

            It’s exhilarating every time Kurt watches it, knowing exactly how Sebastian is making Blaine scream, feeling it in his own bones every time Blaine’s prostate is hit.  He loves just taking it in, stroking himself to the porn that is his boyfriends, and only starts participating when Blaine starts to chant his name, demanding some attention for his sorely ignored cock that slaps against his stomach with every one of Sebastian’s thrusts.

            Kurt and Bas share an amused look before Kurt gives in, swallowing Blaine down to the base, working his cock down his throat and moaning around it, reveling in the screams it pulls from Blaine.  He can feel it when Blaine is about to come, so he pulls back a bit to prepare for his orgasm.  He can also feel Sebastian’s thrusts quicken, knows that it means he’s close too.  An idea strikes him, and as he laves his tongue around Blaine’s dick and thrusts sharply into his own tight fist, he moves his free hand around to Sebastian’s back, his fingers brushing against an ass cheek.  Bas doesn’t seem to mind, barely seems to notice it, so Kurt keeps going, letting his fingers press into the fleshy mound, moving them closer to the crack, letting them dip in and seek out Sebastian’s hole.

            Sebastian  _definitely_  notices that, and reaches back quickly to snatch Kurt’s hand away, twining their fingers together as he slams as far into Blaine as he can and comes with a deep, animalistic groan.  Blaine is still screaming as he comes down Kurt’s throat, and Kurt squeezes Bas’ hand as he strokes himself faster, coming hard all over his fist.

            They all flop down on the bed, exhausted and satisfied.  Kurt eventually gets up to get something to clean them all off with, and when he’s finished, they curl around each other and fall fast asleep.

* * *

A gentle shifting on the bed wakes Kurt up, arms unwrapping from around Blaine and him and legs pulling away from the tangle under the blanket.  He cracks his eyes open, seeing Sebastian’s silhouette rise from the bed and shuffle to the door, taking care to open it as little as possible and quietly slipping out.  Kurt knows from experience that Sebastian only leaves the bed in the middle of the night if he’s upset about something, so Kurt carefully extracts himself out from behind Blaine and kisses him lightly on the forehead before following Sebastian out.  He isn’t worried about Blaine waking up, especially not after their intense fuck before they fell asleep.

            Kurt finds Sebastian at the breakfast nook, sitting far in by the window, a mug on the table and his head in his hands.  Kurt slides in across from him, touching their ankles together lightly to make sure Sebastian knows he’s there, not wanting to startle him.

            “Hey,” Kurt begins softly.  When Sebastian doesn’t so much as look up, he continues.  “Talk to me?”

            Kurt reaches across the table to pull one of Sebastian's hands free, holding it with both of his in the center of the table.  Sebastian looks up then, his head now leaning into his other hand, barely making eye contact with Kurt.

            “There’s sort of something…I haven’t been truthful with you about.  Both of you.”

            Kurt inhales sharply.  He has no context for what Sebastian is about to tell him, but Sebastian's tone is nervous enough to worry him.  He squeezes Sebastian’s hand in his, encouraging him to go on even as his heart pounds harder.

            “I’m…um.”  Sebastian drops his other arm, adding his hand into the mix so all four of their hands are gripped together, and rubs his thumbs across Kurt’s knuckles.  “I’m…kind of a virgin.”

            Kurt  _really_  doesn’t mean to laugh.  He doesn’t even expect it, actually, and immediately slaps a hand over his mouth at the harsh, loud bark that comes out of him.  Sebastian pulls his hands away and cross his arms, scoffing and looking away.

            “Bas, I’m  _sorry_  I didn’t mean to…laugh, it’s just…you fucked Blaine for an  _hour_  earlier, and you’re telling me you’re a virgin?!”

            “Obviously not  _that_  kind of virgin, Kurt,” Sebastian sneers, hanging his head.  “I’ve never, you know…bottomed.”

            “…oh,” Kurt responds, feeling like a jackass, and a little foolish.  “Why not?”

            “I never saw the appeal, honestly.  It seems…painful and submissive and, I don’t know, just not very fun.”

            “It seems  _painful_?  Sebastian, you’ve watched Blaine and me bottom tons of times, and you’ve topped plenty…if it was painful, don’t you think we’d have hated it?  And why would you top if you think you’re causing someone pain?”

            “I don’t know, okay?  I always just figured that I’m different, or something, like…broken down there.  Whenever I’ve tried to finger myself it’s awkward and it hurts and I’m  _way_  too tight, so how the fuck am I supposed to believe that your  _penis_  is going to fit?”

            “Bas, there’s nothing wrong with you, I promise,” Kurt reassures, reaching for his hand again, pleased when Sebastian is willing to give it to him.  He presses a kiss to the back of it, and while Sebastian rolls his eyes and doesn’t meet Kurt’s gaze, Kurt can tell he’s a little less tense.

            “The first time I tried to finger myself…it was awful,” Kurt confesses, smiling softly when Sebastian’s eyes finally meet his.  “I couldn’t get the right angle and there was lube everywhere, and I was convinced I’d never be able to have sex.  Then Blaine came along, and by the time I felt comfortable with bottoming…he went slow, and his fingers felt  _so good_ , thicker than mine and in a better position to reach where they needed to, and there was still lube everywhere, but it was hot and slick and just right.”

            Sebastian’s eyes have glazed over and Kurt sees him lick his lips.  He knows he’s turning Bas on by talking about fingering, since it’s one of his favorite things to do to Kurt and Blaine.

            “You see how much we love it, don’t you?  Would you be willing to give us a chance to show you how incredible it can feel?”

            Sebastian looks away for a moment, his grip on Kurt’s hand tightening almost to the point of being painful, and then he relaxes.  He looks up and nods, albeit shakily, and slides out from the bench to move over to Kurt’s side, pressing their lips together.

            “Thank you for listening to me, babe, and…you know.  I, uh…I love you.”  Kurt cups Sebastian’s cheek, forcing him to make eye contact.  He knows how hard it is for Bas, every time he says it.

            “I love you too.  Now, why don’t we go wake up Blaine and have ourselves a little fun?”

            Kurt smirks at the way Bas’ eyes widen slightly, clearly a bit scared but also very turned on.  He pushes them both out of the seat and pulls Sebastian by his hand into the bedroom, climbing onto the bed and straddling Blaine, bouncing slightly to wake him up.

            “Mmmmph?”  Blaine cracks an eye open slowly and yawns, but smiles when he sees how enthusiastically Kurt is smiling above him.  “Are you waking me up for a middle of the night round two?”

            “Mhmm, we sure are, baby.  But Sebastian wants to try something a little different tonight…”

            Blaine glances over to Sebastian where he’s still standing next to the bed, head hanging but lips clearly curled in a, somewhat shy, smile.

            “I…I wanna bottom.”

            Blaine’s eyes nearly bug out of his head, and he looks to Kurt for clarification.  Kurt nods, and that look is all they need for him to communicate to Blaine that this will be Sebastian’s first time bottoming  _ever_.

            “Okay.  Yeah.  Good.  This is very, very good.  Um…who did you want to…”

            Sebastian seems apprehensive, and instead of answering verbally, just climbs on the bed and grabs the back of Kurt’s neck, kissing him fiercely.  Kurt feels him press something into his hand, and he doesn’t recall seeing Sebastian get out the lube, but he must have, because there it is, in Kurt’s grip.  Kurt and Blaine share another look, and Blaine nods, moving so that he’s sitting up and helping Kurt settle Sebastian in between Blaine’s legs, Sebastian’s back to Blaine’s chest.  Blaine settles his hands at Sebastian’s hips.

            Kurt puts the lube down next to them, deciding to make sure Sebastian is comfortable before going any further.  He moves up to resume kissing him, pressing their hard cocks together, causing Sebastian to whine into his mouth and Blaine to groan underneath them as his own erection rubs against Sebastian's back.  Kurt moves his arms back as they kiss, picking up each of Sebastian’s legs and pulling them out so that they drape over the sides of Blaine’s, exposing him completely while still keeping all three of them connected.  Sebastian nips at Kurt’s lip, his physical way of telling Kurt to get a move on, but Kurt’s not done kissing just yet.

            As he continues to ravish Sebastian’s mouth, Blaine moves his own lips down to Bas’ neck.  It’s a bit of an odd stretch for him, but he manages it, sucking harshly against the skin there and nibbling to create a mark.  Both Kurt and Blaine know he’d never admit it, but Sebastian  _loves_  to be marked.  They’ve both seen the way he admires hickeys and bruises in the mirror, purposefully not wearing a shirt around the house or going outside with his shirt slightly unbuttoned so that all the world could see that he’s owned.  In return, he can’t get enough of marking both Kurt and Blaine, asking them not to button their shirts up all the way on days when they’re just staying in the apartment, so that he can see the bruises on their necks and chests, can press gentle kisses to them when he passes through the rooms they’re each working in. It turns them all on, belonging to each other, and being able to flaunt it.

            Sebastian eventually gets too impatient, and starts bucking his hips against Kurt’s in warning that if he doesn’t start soon, Sebastian is just going to rub against him until they both come.  Kurt takes the hint, pressing Sebastian’s hips down and giving him one last, deep, dirty kiss, before trailing lightly down his chest and giving the head of his cock a quick suck—causing Sebastian to whine—before reaching for the lube.

            As Kurt slicks up his fingers and starts to rub them gently against Sebastian’s hole, Blaine distracts him by sucking harder at the hickey, causing the color to deepen and Sebastian to moan, his eyes are shut tight, his head leaning back against Blaine’s shoulder, and he’s about as relaxed as they can get him before Kurt presses a finger in, barely breaching his hole.  Sebastian doesn’t move as Kurt’s finger keeps pushing, lightly, until the whole thing is inside him.

            “You okay up there?” Kurt asks, not moving, just holding still with his finger pressed all the way inside of Sebastian.

            Bas just nods.  Kurt can tell by the way Sebastian swallows hard that he’s not speaking because he’s not sure what he’d sound like if he tried right now.  Kurt starts to pull his finger out before pressing back in again, slightly harder this time. 

“C’mon, baby, give me something to work with here,” Kurt encourages.

“It doesn’t…hurt, really, but it doesn’t feel like much,” Bas responds between pants as Blaine continues his assault on his neck.  “Mostly it just feels…weird.”

“Let me see if I can change that.”  Kurt concentrates on gently adding another finger, making sure to go slow and easing the two in carefully to stretch Bas out while avoiding as much of the sting as he can.  Sebastian winces slightly the first few thrusts, but eventually he seems to relax again and Kurt picks up the pace a bit.  He crooks his fingers a few times, making Sebastian giggle slightly at what must be a very strange feeling for him, before Sebastian lets out a deep moan and bucks his hips up.

“ _Shit_  that felt good,” he groans out, gripping Blaine’s thighs with his hands and pushing himself up a bit into Kurt’s hand.

“See?  We told you it would,” Blaine pips up smugly before shrieking when Sebastian digs his nails into Blaine’s skin.  “Okay, okay, jeez, no more teasing you, I got it.”  Sebastian smirks, which in turn makes Kurt frown.

“You’re entirely too coherent.  That definitely needs to change.”  With that said, he eases in a third finger, going as slow as he can when Sebastian hisses at the stretch, pumping them leisurely until the tension bleeds out of Sebastian’s body once more and Sebastian starts pushing his hips forward again.

“O—okay, that feels  _really, really_  good,” Sebastian breathes out, a bit dazed.  Blaine takes advantage of this and retracts one of Sebastian’s hands and pulls it up behind his neck, letting Sebastian settle it there before attacking his mouth.  Sebastian’s moans get lost in their kissing, until Kurt gets the angle just right and starts to thrust against Sebastian’s prostate.

And then Sebastian is  _screaming_.  He rips his mouth away from Blaine’s and presses his face into his neck, gasping out strangled noises and groans, his entire body shaking as he thrusts back against Kurt’s fingers.

“Shit, I can’t believe you’ve never experienced this before when you’re  _this_  sensitive,” Kurt marvels.  “Think of all the amazing sex you could’ve been having.”

“F-fuck, think of all the ama-AZING,  _shit_ , sex we could have if you’d just  _FUCK ME PLEASE, NOW, JUST TAKE YOUR FINGERS OUT OF ME AND FUCK ME BEFORE I COME FROM THIS, GOD_.”

Kurt and Blaine share a wide-eyed look at Sebastian’s outburst.  He’s never this vocal in bed.  In fact, he’s usually the one to make _them_  scream, and smirking at how loud they can get while priding himself on being a quiet lover.  That’s obviously shot to hell now, though.

Kurt immediately pulls his fingers loose and nearly cracks up at Sebastian’s desperate whine, his hips still moving restlessly on the bed.  He finds the lube again and slicks himself up, lining up with Sebastian’s entrance after gripping his hips to keep them from moving so much.  He slowly presses in, Sebastian whimpering lightly, his eyes clenched shut and his face still buried in Blaine’s neck.  Blaine, for his part, is kissing Sebastian’s forehead and whispering encouragements as Sebastian’s entire body begins to tremble harshly.

“Fuck, fuck, that’s—Kurt, you’re  _huge_ , fuck, you won’t fit, you can’t possibly—oh,  _god_ ,” Sebastian babbles, not even realizing that Kurt has slid all the way in, his hips flush against Sebastian’s ass.  Kurt is holding as still as he can, clearly struggling with just fucking into Sebastian long and hard, but holding back because Sebastian  _definitely_  needs a minute to adjust.

Kurt and Blaine wait, holding Sebastian between them as he shakes, Blaine clearly trying not to thrust against Sebastian’s back and Kurt practically trembling himself with how still he’s holding, pressed all the way inside Sebastian.  It’s a challenge for them both, but this is important for Sebastian, so they wait.

They don’t have to wait too long.  Sebastian shows them that he’s ready by shoving forward a bit, pressing his ass further into Kurt, who moans deep before taking the hint and pulling out slightly, thrusting back in and causing Sebastian to cry out, muffling his sounds by biting Blaine’s neck.  This in turn makes  _Blaine_  moan, stretching his neck out for Bas to suck, abusing the flesh between his lips and teeth.  Blaine moves his own hips minutely, gauging Sebastian’s reaction, but Sebastian seems too concentrated on Kurt’s actions to react.

It’s a constant give and take for all of them.  Kurt pulls out and roughly shoves back in, causing Sebastian to bite down on Blaine’s neck and squirm in his lap, making Blaine press his head back further and push his hips up, his cock sliding against Sebastian’s back and creating a delicious friction for him.  Sebastian is caught between them, stretched around Kurt and pressed against Blaine, experiencing something so completely new and intimate that it makes Kurt want to cry.  Sebastian has never been good at opening himself to them; over the years, it’s been a hard habit to kill, although he’s certainly gotten better at it.  To give them this, to let them in like this—Kurt knows how much it means that Sebastian is willing to share something like this with them, and he hopes he can express that it means the world to him too, and Blaine of course.

Soon, Sebastian is screaming, no longer able to concentrate on the harsh marks he’d been painting on Blaine’s neck.  His cries are mostly unintelligible, but Kurt is definitely able to make out a few choice words:  _need_ ,  _please_ ,  _harder_ , and  _touch_  come through crystal clear.  He and Blaine move their hands to grip Sebastian at the same time, and they chuckle up at one another before Kurt moves his hand to wrap around Blaine wrapping around Sebastian, both of them stroking quickly, determined not to make Sebastian suffer, and they don’t have to wait long before Sebastian is coming hard over their hands, shouting out against Blaine’s jaw, his body humming and seemingly incapable of stilling. 

Kurt isn’t quite there yet, and keeps thrusting, faster and with much more intention than before, wanting to come before Sebastian’s oversensitivity settles in and he loses his chance to come deep inside this beautiful man who has given so much of himself to them tonight.  He sees Blaine struggling a bit with his own release, thrusting sharply against Sebastian’s back, not quite getting the amount of friction he needs, so Kurt presses Sebastian further back, harder against the bed and against Blaine, giving him that extra bit he needs.  Kurt watches as Blaine comes undone, his balls rubbing roughly against Sebastian’s skin as his come catches between his chest and Bas’ back, coating them both.

The sight of both his boyfriends covered in come sets him off, and he shoves in as far as he can go, causing Sebastian to whine, before coming hard, chest to chest with Sebastian, Blaine stroking his hair, his head buried in the crook of Sebastian’s shoulder, biting down hard to keep from shouting.

All three of them are dripping sweat, their hair matted and soaked, their skin glistening.  Sebastian’s come is spread across his own chest and Kurt’s, and Blaine’s come sticks to his chest and Sebastian’s back, while Kurt’s drips out a bit from Sebastian’s hole where Kurt is still pressed deep inside, softening but not quite willing to move just yet.  He only pulls out when he hears Bas whimper, clearly overwhelmed and needing a bit of breathing room.  He gently removes himself and shifts over to one side of Blaine, keeping himself connected by snuggling into his side and capturing Sebastian’s hand, linking their fingers.

Sebastian, whose eyes are mostly closed, a small, contented smile playing on his lips.  Sebastian, who looks so utterly debauched and de-virginized that Kurt is pretty sure he should be the poster boy for gay porn.

“Yeah, but then you guys could only watch me have sex, and couldn’t be having sex with me yourselves,” Sebastian mutters, the smile on his face stretching wider.

“I…did not mean to say that out loud,” Kurt says, ducking his head further into Blaine’s side to hide his blush.

“Obviously,” Blaine and Bas say at the same time, causing them all to laugh.  Kurt feels in his bones a deeply saturated contentment as well as a need to sleep, but he knows that if he doesn’t get up to get something to clean them all up with, no one will, and they’ll wake up feeling disgusting and racing to the shower.  So he hauls himself out of bed, despite the immediate protests of his boyfriends, and goes to find a few washcloths he can soak in warm water.

When he returns, he finds Blaine removing their top sheet, which has been more or less soiled, while Sebastian lies in the middle of the bed, completely in the way and being of no help.

“He’s like dead weight,” Blaine mumbles, clearly agitated at Sebastian’s unmoving form as he tries to help Kurt with the clean up.

“Shut up,” they hear from Sebastian’s general direction, his words slightly muffled from where his face is pressed into the mattress.  “Can’t feel my legs—they’re really numb.”  This causes Kurt and Blaine to crack up, which Sebastian frowns at slightly, looking at them indignantly before seemingly deciding he doesn’t care enough, and shutting his eyes again.

“That’s good to know about him, though,” Kurt answers, setting the washcloths aside and helping Blaine get the sheet out from under Bas’ body.  “We know now to only top him when the clean up will be most convenient and painless.”  He moves to sit Bas up, cleaning off his back first so that he can lay him back down while he cleans up the rest of him.  He already took care of himself in the bathroom.

“You’ll top me whenever I damn please,” Bas mutters, his voice barely audible from the fact that he’s practically half asleep.  “That was so good, I may never want to fuck either of you again.  You can both just fuck me and we’ll live happily ever after.”

Kurt and Blaine are laughing again, moving to get into bed, everyone having been wiped down and their blankets returned to the bed.  They settle in on either side of Sebastian, snuggling up and maneuvering him to their liking until their all comfortable and more than ready to sleep heavily until at least noon the next day.

“I’m totally reminding you that you said that tomorrow, and you’re totally going to regret it,” Blaine teases.  It falls on deaf ears, though, because Sebastian is well and truly passed out, snuffling lightly in his sleep as his arms wrap around Blaine like an octopus.  Kurt smiles at the sight, loving how affectionate Bas is when he lets his guard down.

“Don’t worry, Blaine, we’ll remind him together, maybe even conjure up a contract,” Kurt jokes, and the last sound he hears before drifting off himself, comfortable curled around Sebastian with his ankles twining with Blaine’s, is Blaine’s soft chuckle and the sound of Sebastian’s light snores.


End file.
